Babies in Their Life
by rayuki
Summary: Misaki and Akihiko wanted to do a new thing that involves having a new life to be part of their life. Will it strengthen them as a couple? It is up to you to find out...


**Hi everyone! I hope you will like this story I have made.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own junjou romantic. I really wish I do. :D**

**Now on with the story…**

-(^_^)

Misaki and Akihiko have been together for almost five years now. Even with their differences and some misunderstanding their relationship is still getting stronger. The two have already told Misaki's brother about their relationship. At first it was a bit awkward for them. Misaki's brother, Takahiro, was a bit angry about them keeping their relationship a secret for a long time. But, they were able to sort out all of it. Takahiro seems to be happy for his brother and friend. And wish them all the happiness.

As of now you can see this two lounging on the author's luxurious penthouse. The two seems content and happy being near each other while watching a movie. The two seems content. And you could see a wonderful aura of happiness enveloping the couple.

"Misaki" Akihiko called as he breaks the silence.

"Yes, Usagi-san" Misaki answered.

"Well, Misaki I have been thinking of some things." Akihiko replied.

"About what?" Misaki said feeling interested about what Akihiko's going to say.

"Misaki, what do you think of us having children." Akihiko said seriously.

"…" Misaki was taken by surprise by this question. He did not expect Usagi-san to bring up the topic. Misaki had always wanted for them to have children. But, this is quite a surprise from Akihiko. Misaki had always wanted to tell Akihiko about having children. But he did not tell the author because he does not want to bother the author. Misaki started to cry.

"Misaki, are you alright?" Akihiko said worried as to why Misaki is crying. He is a bit worried that Misaki might not like the idea. "If you don't like…" Akihiko started, but was cut off by Misaki.

"No. I totally love the idea Usagi-san. I have wanted to tell you about it, but I don't have the courage because I don't want to trouble you." Misaki said with a smile in his face, although the tears are still visible. "I am in tears because I am happy". Misaki continued to add.

"Oh…Misaki I will prepare the necessary things for this." Akihiko said as he hugs Misaki lovingly.

"I can't wait Usagi-san." Misaki said happily.

"Me too, I can't wait to see you holding our baby." Akihiko said with a glint of happiness in his eye. "I know you will surely be a good Mommy" Akihiko added teasingly with a smirk.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki said with a blush in his face. He really felt embarrassed by what the author has said, but at the same time he also felt happy.

Akihiko then gathered Misaki in his arms and kissed him gently in the forehead down to his lips. It was such a nice feeling for both of them. When Akihiko reach Misaki's lips they kissed passionately, a kiss full of love. The simple kiss then turns into something more passionate and heart warming. The couple then deepen the kiss into something more. When they parted from the kiss, both have a look of love and lust in their eyes. Misaki's eyes were now clouded with want; a want to be held closely by this one who he would love forever and share his life with. The same feeling of love and want also course down the author. It was something so strong and sure.

"Misaki" Akihiko whispered huskily. "Let us continue this in the bedroom" Akihiko continues to say.

"Hmmm…" Misaki replied in an equally husky voice that sent shiver down Akihiko's back. It was too sexy for Akihiko. He can't wait to jump his Misaki. Even after a long time being together, Akihiko can't seem to get enough of his Misaki. He still craves for more. Well, he has a lifetime to do it.

After the confirmation he got. The author then lifted his Misaki in the couch. The movie they have been watching has long been forgotten. They even forgot to turn it off as they headed to their bedroom, to continue their activity. When they reach their room, Akihiko gently laid Misaki down in their luxurious bed. The room is still filled with toys, which greatly defines the author's character. Afterwards he also followed Misaki in bed. They continued kissing passionately and while taking off their clothes.

All throughout the night you can hear moaning and grunts inside the couple's room. The feeling between the two is currently being shown by each other with their passionate lovemaking. It was full of love much more than pleasure. It was totally amazing for all of them.

-time skip-(^_^)

It has been a few months ago since Misaki and Akihiko decide to have children. And now they are both really happy, well Misaki is, going shopping for children's clothes for their upcoming babies. The couple is expecting to have twins; baby boys. They are now happily sorting out the things that they think are needed for the children, but Akihiko is buying anything he see that is nice for his coming children. Misaki is the one always scolding the author for getting things that they don't need. But, overall it was totally fun for both of them. They have visited different stores for children's clothes and other needs. Needless to say the couple both a lot, thanks to Akihiko.

"Usagi-san, look at all of these things. There are a lot of them." Misaki said a little bit wary.

"It is okay, Misaki. It is for the baby, so do not worry about it." Akihiko replied to Misaki nonchalantly.

"Well I guess this would be okay." Misaki said happily with a smile. _'It seems Usagi is also very excited for the coming babies. I can feel his happy aura'_ Misaki thought happily with a smile.

Tomorrow the children will finally arrive. Their angels will finally be going home. Their rooms are already prepared. They have converted a room in Usagi's penthouse into the babies room. The room has light blue colour with some cloud designs on it. It also the two cribs have already been prepared and the cabinet that will hold the children's cloth is already properly installed. The changing area is also well stock and ready. The baby monitors are already set up also. Everything is already set.

-next day (^_^)—

The couple finally saw their babies. They were truly cute and wonderful. The other one has Usagi's feature minus the eye colour. And the other have Misaki's feature but, with Usagi's eyes. They named their children Yuki and Aki respectively. Both children were cooing as they were held by their parents. They look so small and fragile to Akihiko and Misaki. Aki was in Akihiko's arm and Yuki was in Misaki's arm they are now enjoying holding their children and smiling.

"Usagi-san, they are really cute…" Misaki said happily to his Akihiko while giving a peck to Yuki's check. The baby only cooed more and gurgles, which made Misaki smile more with happiness.

"Yes, they are. They are truly wonderful Misaki" Akihiko said with a content and happy smile adorning his face.

Both Akihiko and Misaki are now very happy to finally have their children. A few months ago when they decided to have children, they have gone to the doctor and ask for an advice. The doctor gave an okay, so the couple then undergone the latest development in science which is to enable men to get pregnant. It was not a simple process. Misaki had to undergo series of treatments to enable him to carry children. The doctor then assured them that there will be no side effects and that a lot have already tried this and have been successful. Misaki was then taken cared of very well by doctors. He has to undergo check-ups to ensure his and the babies health. It has been a big surprise for them when they found out Misaki is having twins. After nine months Misaki was then able to give birth to his babies, but they still need to stay at the hospital for quite some time to monitor their health. And now they are finally home with their loving parents.

"This is a blessing to us Misaki" Akihiko said

"Yes…" Misaki replied with a little bit of tears in his eyes.

"I love you Misaki" Akihiko said to Misaki.

"I-I love you too, usage-san." Misaki said. The children then squirm in the hold of their parents.

"It seems they are jealous" Akihiko said smiling. Misaki only chuckled.

"Don't be jealous baby, we love you too." Misaki said to Yuki and Aki, who both gurgles and cooed which made both Akihiko and Misaki laugh.

-(^_^)

I hope you like this story. Please give review. :D


End file.
